Nightmares
by HannahLuvs2Right
Summary: Beast Boy's been having nightmares, of what he thinks may be the unwanted future of his death scared out of his witts he goes to our dark angel, but can she really help him or just sit back and watch him die... bbxrae slight robxstar MAJOR BBXRAE!
1. The First Nightmare

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Teen Titans.**

**AN: So this is my first Teen Titans story, so please NO FLAMES! Takes Place AFTER ****The End So Raven Can Show Her Emotions She Just Doesn't At Some Times**

**NOTICE: Thank you for noticing this new notice your noticing has been noted and will be reported to authorities **

**Third Person**

Ah, Jump City. What a fine city it was. So beautiful and peaceful on this Saturday. Nothing could break this fine harmony...

"Beware! For I am... CONTROL FREAK! Mwahahahahah!"

That is unless your a.) A 'Control Freak' b.) the poor citizen who has to watch the pathetic excuse for the villain or of course c.) Teen Titans who have to 'fight' say villain.

**Thirty Minutes Before At The Tower**

Beast Boy woke up with a startle; he had just had the most frightening nightmare! Sitting with his legs hanging over the side of his bed he thought back to the dream...

_He was in a white room on what felt like a hospital bed. He tried to sit up but he was chained to the bed. He looked around and saw four other people around him speaking in hushed tones. Or at least that's what he thought in till he saw that they weren't speaking quietly, yet just couldn't hear them. Then he saw that he couldn't hear them because he had a see through glass covering around him._

_He strained to hear them hoping they would say something as to why he was where he was._

_"I do not get such a thing, friends." Starfire said._

_"Somethings in this world just don't make sense." Robin said back._

_"Then I do not wish to live on this planet any longer!" Starfire broke in to a sob and held on to Robin while he tried to keep tears of his own from falling. He left the room a few minutes with Starfire still in his grasp._

_That just left the two others; Cyborg and Raven._

_Raven sat in a chair closest to the glass didn't take her eyes off of him, not necessarily looking at his eyes but just at him. Cyborg went over to the computers and started typing furiously on the keyboard. It was obvious he was getting frustrated. When finally Raven broke the silence._

_"Will... he be a-alright?" Her voice was filled with the most emotion he had ever heard from her or really anyone._

_"I-I don't know, Rae... I just wish he would open his eyes or say something." After Cyborg said this a lamp next to Raven shattered and she let out the most terrified cry, and sobbed harder than Starfire had._

_'_What is he talking about my eyes are open...' _And Just to prove his point he tried to speak. To tell them he was fine, to comfort the sobbing girl, to calm his best friend... but nothing happened. Raven still cried and Cyborg got more and more angered. _

That was where his suffering stopped and he awoke from is frightening dream. Sighing he got up and threw on his uniform and emerged from his room. Though he had not checked the clock, the sun was shining so he guessed it was still slightly early. When he walked in to the common room he saw that Starfire and Robin were watching some show about fungus, Raven was reading a book by one of the many windows and Cyborg was cooking something Beast Boy would never think of eating. Everything was normal.

He wanted to talk with someone about his nightmare but didn't want to talk about it with Robin or Cyborg, nor did he want to have to explain it to Starfire so resorting to his last option he walked over to the dark girl.

"Hey, Rae." He said sitting across from her. She looked up but only for a second to acknowledge that hes was there.

"Rae, I have to talk to you... about something important."

Seeing his nervous face she set her book down next to her and nodded telling him to go on. He took a deep breath, just about to inform her about his nightmare when:

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!**

The Titan's alarm went off. Robin ran to the full screen and began typing, when he stopped he said, "It's Control Freak, hes at the arcade."

"Oh, joy," Raven said then looked over at Beast Boy, "can this wait till we fight this dork and his computer geeks?" She said with a small, ity, bitty, smile hardly noticeably.

Beast Boy smiled back but wider and nodded changing in to a bird and flying towards the arcade. They could hear not to far away,

"Beware! For I am... CONTROL FREAK! Mwahahahahah!" And knew they were close.

When they reached in side most everyone was gone except some geek with a whole bunch of acne. "Look, I'm sorry but I can't give you your money back!"

"_But why not?!" _Control Freak said boyishly.

"Because I saw you playing the GAME! YOU JUST LOST!!"

"Game Over, Control Freak." Robin said coolly.

"Ah, the Teen Titans, my number one Nemesis... es." And with that he pointed his remote and the fight began.

"Titans GO!"

* * *

When all was done they all went back home and relaxed. It wasn't that Control Freak was hard that made them want to relax it was just that it seemed his remote got more and complex every time he shot the ray at something.

They sat in the common room and watched a movie; Starfire falling sleeping in Robin's arms and Cyborg's battery go down every second. Sighing both Cyborg and Robin, Starfire in his arms, walked off to bed. That left Raven and Beast Boy.

"Hey, uh, Rae?" BB asked nervous again.

"Yes?" She asked calm as usual... not at all like she was in his nightmare.

"Um, I've been having these, uh, nightmares." Hes aid weakly.

"What do you mean?" She asked slightly confused.

"Well really bad nightmares... like traumatizing. And this might be a little stupid to think but sometimes I think that this is actually going to happen..."

"Tell me one of your 'nightmare's" She said.

"Well..." Then he began explaining his nightmare he had this morning. When he finished he looked over at her and she had a truly worried face on, which slightly surprised him.

"How long have these dreams been occurring?"

"Uh, almost two weeks..." He said embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, sorry I didn't think it was important."

"It might not be but at the same time, it might be." She said looking down.

"Oh, Rae, what should I do?"

"Go to sleep." She said simply.

"What? How will that help?" Beast Boy said clearly confused.

"Go to sleep, and I'll dream walk over and see maybe what's going on." She said standing up. He stood up, too and pulled her in to a hug.

Normally she wouldn't let him but she did not like seeing this side of Beast Boy, vulnerable. So she wrapped her arms around him, when she did this she realized how much taller he had gotten. He was probably an inch taller than her... making her now the smallest.

They let go of their once tight grasp and made their way to their rooms truly parting when Beast Boy went to his room she kept walking to hers.

Beast Boy laid in his bed for the first time in what seemed like years he was eager to get to sleep... his dream took place right where it had ended which was usual. Normally the dream would always be the same.

**(I'm going to go Beast Boy first point of view for his dreams)**

_I was on the lumpy hospital bed surrounded by white walls, Raven sobbing on the side of the clear-view bubble and Cyborg behind the computer clearly distressed. Raven raised her head up looked at Cyborg, noticing that he was getting dangerously low on his battery._

_"Cyborg go on, I'll stay watch over, B-Beast Boy." The half robotic teenager looked at her ready to protest but then saw that he really had no choose, for his battery would surly die in five minutes or so. He left the room leaving Raven there sitting watching me._

_"I know you probably can't hear this but this is where-" She stopped talking just as the door opened again revealing someone who I didn't expect to see..._

**So what did you think? It's my first Teen Titans or really my first everything right now on this site... Please Review, I'm new to this so your reviews mean a lot...**


	2. Your Just Jealous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Okay so I'm back and I brought a present go ahead look:**

**Beast Boy's POV**

_"I know you probably can't hear this but this is where-" She stopped talking just as the door opened again revealing someone who I didn't expect to see._

_In walked another Raven! My eyes widened but she didn't even look at me she couldn't stop looking at herself; her sad self. With a tear-stained and red eyes dream Raven didn't look so good... and what was even worse was the fact that I was dreaming about her like that!_

_Real Raven looked at me skeptically, "Really? And here I thought you might actually be on to something with the whole future thing."_

_Then Dream Raven added something, "Oh shut up Raven! This really is going to happen and there's nothing you can do about it!" She cried/screamed. Real Raven jumped back at herself (sorta) outburst._

_"Beast Boys dieing on a hospital bed in some type of bubble because when you finish dream walking you won't believe him! What's wrong with you?!" Dream Raven screamed dropping down to her knees right in front of Real Raven, that's when the gang walked in._

_"Friend Raven? Oh, friend!" Starfire cried dropping down to Raven when she saw her._

_Cyborg and Robin walked over to asking her what was wrong, which she replied: "What's wrong? What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?!"_

_Starfire picked her friend up and carried her out of the room crying, while Robin and Cyborg stayed. "What do you think that was about?" Robin asked._

_"Probably just traumatized... it happens, but when my boy gets out of here she'll be fine." Cyborg answered trying to convince himself that what he said was true._

_"I-I don't want to think so, but... somethings telling me he won't... make it out... alive." Robin said the last part whispering._

_Suddenly a shocking pain went through my body causing me to scream out in pain and wake up from this awful dream..._

My body shot up and I couldn't stop my screaming or whimpering. I felt something... in my chest i-it was killing me in pain! I laid there and curled up in a ball clenching my chest. Whatever it was it was moving, quickly. Starting from chest through the rest of my body, until I felt I couldn't move. I screamed louder. So loud I didn't even hear everyone piling in my room.

Cyborg picked me up and carried me some where, I could tell that. And the fact that my whole body shut down, the last thing I saw was Raven following a little behind everyone else with a look of pure terror and pain. Not my pain but pain, nonetheless...

_**5 : 46 am**_

*******

**Ravens POV**

I sat there beside him. Feeling as helpless as I had in the dream. It was starting. I don't know what, but it was starting. Quickly. Beast Boy slept almost looking peaceful accept a few whimpers that past his frowning lips every few minutes.

_'I can't do this! I have to find some way to help him...' _standing up quickly I made my way to my room. Looking everywhere for some book that might say something about... well that's the problem I'm not sure what to look for! Sighing, I looked at the time:

_**6 : 58 am**_

Finally, I decided I would just go see Beast Boy one last time then go to asleep. This is about the time I woke up! But I knew I'd have to got to sleep even for hour feeling how week I was. Slowly, I walked towards the Medical Bay where it felt I had been just seconds ago in my friends dream. When I walked in I was greeted by the grunts and whimpers of the poor changeling.

I sat in my seat right next to him and bravely took his hand in both of mine and almost jumped back when it squeezed lightly. I looked up and saw him staring at me eyes half open half closed with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh, thank Azar your awake!" I said hugging him in my arms.

He slowly put his arms around my waist hugging me back. When I realized what I was doing all the blood rushed to my face and I let go and sat back down. When I looked back up I saw that he was also a little pink which calmed me down some.

"Um I should probably go get the others..." I said.

"NO! I mean, please stay I-I don't want to be alone..."

"O-Okay." I said sitting back down and he retrieved, when I looked at him he shrugged and said 'Need to know I've got some one.'

We sat there a while holding hands and smiling, well he was smiling I just sat there terrified if he closed his eyes he wouldn't wake up.

"So what have you been doing while I was passed out?" He asked almost carefree.

"How do you do that? Act like nothing happened like I shouldn't be sitting here worried out of my mind?"

"Your worried about me?" He asked.

I blushed but pulled my hood up hoping he wouldn't notice, "Of course I was. Everyone was, your our friend, your my friend."

"Well just in case your wondering your my friend to probably even my _best_ friend!" He laughed.

"Well thank you, but your probably just saying that because of that pain medicine Cyborg gave you..." I thought off but he squeezed my hands again reminding me they were even there.

"Nope, your my best friend whether you like it or not." He said a small smile tugging at my lips making him bust out a huge toothy smile.

The rest of the gang popped in making me drop Beast Boy's grip and smile nervously. Starfire immediately ran to Beast Boy and engulfed him in a tight hug, not a bone crushing hug but still tight. Cyborg went straight to the computers checking him again and Robin started naming off questions if he could still fight even though Beast Boy said he could Robin said he could stay at least a day without fighting.

When they all left I sat back down and looked back at Beast Boy; he looked awfully worn out. "Go to sleep, Beast Boy." I said softly.

He whispered something I didn't catch so asking him to speak louder he said, "Good Morning, Best friend." Falling right to sleep. I looked at the hanging clock seeing that he was right it was morning, late morning:

_**9 : 22 am**_

I sighed giving up and looked back down at the boy; his dark green hair hanging messily in his face with a look of calm. I was glad he was calm because I was defiantly not. I left the all white room and entered my all dark room for some much needed rest...

*******

**Beast Boy's POV**

I pried my eyes open and looked around I was in a white room. An all white room; white walls, whit beds; white everything. And I did not like it. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't move. Suddenly scared I looked down but saw that I wasn't chained down I just couldn't get up! Worried I called out the first name I could think of.

"Raven!" My voice cracked but I ignored it and called out again.

"RAV-"

"Okay hush!" It was not Raven but it was someone! I looked over and saw Cyborg.

"Cyborg! I can't move! Why can't I MOVE?!" I huffed getting anxious.

"Calm down! It's just the medicine I gave you! It'll ware out in about twenty minutes."

I sighed calmly, "Okay... good, only twenty minutes."

"Yeah Yeah you'll get to see your girlfriend soon don't freak out." He said teasingly.

"If I could move, I'd probably hit you right now." I said completely seriously.

"Uh-huh you know you like her." He said back.

"No I don't! Your just jealous because have someone and you don't!" I felt so smart for my come back then thought to what I actually said. I covered my mouth while Cyborg laughed holding on to the computers for support.

When I felt my self gain control of my body again I got up quietly and threw book at the laughing half robot. He immediately stopped laughing at me and glared clutching his head.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Ooh that looks like it'll bruise." I said pointing at the human part of his head that was bruising as we speak. As I left the room I heard him mumble,_ "Well, they do say jealousy brings the worst out of people..."_

I walked to my room and changed in to a pair of baggy blue jeans and a green t-shirt that said 'I'm green so you better watch your back...'. Today was my day off why spend it in spandex? There was a knock at my door and when I saw who it was I smiled.

"No time for smiling Beast Boy we've got work to do." Raven said.

"Work? Like what?"

"We're going to find out what's wrong with you." She said pulling in a huge box of books in to his room. She sat on his bed and picked up a book and started reading.

She looked back at me, "What? I can't read all these by myself." She smiled some and handed me a book.

I smiled back and sat on my book opening it.

**'Symptoms and Answers: Contents'**

I sighed and began reading chapter one...

**REVIEW! That's right I said it.**


	3. Like, Chapter, Like, 3

**Okay sorry for not writing, but hey, I've been busy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans JUST the idea!**

**Okay I'm done now read! Go on I know you can!**

**Beast Boy POV**

Rae and I searched every book she owned when, finally, we came to a solution… I'm a freak. Or have an unknown disease. Maybe even both…wow I just called myself a freak. Great! Now I'm talking to myself!

"Hmm… this is quite strange, is it not?" Raven mumbled finishing the last book and slamming it shut.

"Yup, is it possi-" I was cut off by a knock at my door.

"Yo Beast Boy! The gangs goin' to get pizza, you in? Oh, and have you seen Rae?" Cyborg's voice boomed through the door.

Rae and I walked over to the door and opened it, Rae saying something like, "Don't call me Rae." And me just smiling and nodding to his invitation.

* * *

We just drove together to a local place, Peter's Pizza, in the city. We walked in to the Old-fashioned restaurant going straight to the usual table and sat down. The table was just a circle with five circle seats around it but it was ours so we ALWAYS sat there. The seating arrangement was always the same also. Starfire, Robin, Me, Cyborg, and Raven next to Star. Danielle our usual waitress came o us with one large Supreme and medium Veggie pizza in both of her hands.

Setting them down she smiled to me. _Here we go again,_ I thought to myself. Danielle always had some sort of thing for me. I just could not see myself with her like that. I mean she was cute, with her long strawberry blond ringlets and soft blue eyes but I just could not find it in me to like her that way.

"Hiya, Beast Boy." She said with her thick country twang.

"Hey, Danielle. How's it going?" I replied trying to make it sound like I really care.

"Oh, you know, just been, like, working. OMG! Guess, like, what?" She said back.

Now you see why I couldn't seem to like her.

"What, Danielle?"

"You can call me, like, Danni. Anyway, there's this, like, dance at my, like, school, like, Friday, and you see I, like, have, like, _no-one _to, like, go with. And you, like, know how you're, like, some big superhero?" I tried to drone her out but it was hard with her constant use of the word 'like'. "Well, you should, like, save my, like, day and, like, go with me?"

"Uh, I don't think so Danielle-"

"Danni. And why not? " She whined.

"Yeah, whatever, I just can't."

"But… but…" And here came the over-dramatic tears. She burst out in crocodile tears and bent over while walking away. I looked around, Robin staring incredulously at me for turning down a girl, Cyborg- amused, Raven, glaring at the girl, and Starfire looking confused as usual.

"Ugh, I'll be right back." I groaned looking down.

"Danielle!" She turned around

She turned around looking proud of herself. "When did you say this dance of yours is?"

"Like, Friday… why?"

"I'll go with you… but only this once."

"Ooh yay!" She said jumping up to hug me.

"Okay, well… seeyah!" I turned around ready to get away as fast as possible, but she stopped me before I got a chance.

"How and, like, when are you going to, like, come and, like, pick me up?"

"I guess I could meet you there at around 8pm?" I completely ignored the whole 'pick me up' thing; there was no way I was going to sit in a car with her even for ten minutes.

She frowned, noticing also but nodded anyway then walked off. I was finally able to genuinely smile when I walked back to my table and saw all my friends smiling and laughing. Sitting down I ate my pizza in silence and listened to one of Cyborg's stupid jokes that everyone laughs at. When we were all finished we walked out to the parking lot still smiling and drove back home.

* * *

_**10:52pm later that night**_

Everyone was crowed around the sectional in the common room preparing for a movie. I was on the edge of the left than Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and then Robin on the right edge. About halfway through the movie my stomach made a small almost in audible grown of hunger so I pulled myself up and walked in to the kitchen right up to the fridge and began my hunt for something vegetarian. I settled for one of those Sweet and Salty Valley bars.

I ate in the kitchen to keep from making noise but kept in an angle to still watch the movie. Turning around to throw away my trash and join the others my stomach made an unexpected lurch dragging me forward causing me to loose my balance and crack my skull on the counter. When I hit the ground I saw red and heard noise… but that was all nothing else…

**Raven POV (Sorry for switching POV's but it was either this or stopping here)**

Beast Boy. What a strange boy. I mean, who trips over thin air, falls, and cracks their head open? Beast Boy, that's who. Cyborg told us he was fine, no concussion just a nasty bruise. He was lying once again on the white hospital bed twitching and whimpering, except this time I couldn't tell if he was having the nightmare or he was just in pain. So I raised my palms over his head and concentrated. I absorbed all of his pain and winced slightly at the headache I received afterward.

His whimpering had gone down some but was still evident. The twitching is what confused me… Cyborg had said he had not had any type of concussion so what would make him twitch like that? It was almost as if something inside him was trying to break through… no, that's insane! There must be a logical explanation for his current behavior.

Sighing I stood up noticing just how tired I was. It seemed Beast Boy's outburst always happened either late or _really _early. I walked over to his bed to say good night, even though I knew he could not hear me.

"Good night, Beast Boy." I was about to turn around thinking I'd get no reply but a hand weakly grasped my wrist. I gasped and looked at the once twitching, unconscious boy to see he was now conscious and only slightly twitching.

"Don't leave me." His command was only a whisper.

I sat back down and examined him, not like Cyborg would but just look at him. His head wrapped in white bandage and his eyes tired and weary but filled with such an emotion known as fear.

"Okay." Was all I could utter.

He tried to smile but it came out as a grimace from moving the bandage on his forehead. Seeing his pain in just smiling I unconsciously grabbed one of his hands with both of mine and held. As night caught up with me my eyes began to droop and my head feel heavier than usual. I rested my forehead on our intertwined hands. We didn't speak the whole time… just sat there… and it wasn't that bad… until he said:

"I trust… you'll… find out… what's wrong with me… Rae."

"I-I'll try, Beast Boy. But I don't think I can…"

"I… trust you."

That's what I was frightened for.

**So there it is Chapter three aren't ya proud of me?!?! If so review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!**

**~I **_**can **_**keep going if you make me!**


End file.
